Can you feel the love?
by welcometomywonderland
Summary: SIZZY! As of right now, Sizzy one-shots! Please read, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: I just need you now**

"Simon, I really need you, but it's okay if you can't come… you're probably busy, and uh, forget it actually, I'm fine, I just called to say goodnight, yeah, okay, bye!" Izzy rambled into the phone.

"You're so stupid Iz," she mumbled as she found her way to the bathroom. She didn't know why she was so spazzy; she'd never been like this about a guy before. She looked in the mirror, and was horrified! Her cheeks were flushed; she was sweaty and nervous because of two reasons. The recurring nightmares she'd been having for a few days now had finally taken a toll on her, and she was dreading going to sleep. And the second reason, was Simon Lewis. Her heart leapt at just the thought of his name. She took a deep breath, washed her face, braided her hair, and threw on an oversized t-shirt, and underwear. She walked back into her room, and yelped. Simon was lying on her bed.

"Sh! Do you want everyone to come in here or something!?"  
"Oh, relax, it's not like we're at the institute with a bunch of prudes!"  
"Uh, it's close enough," he said.  
"Whatever… besides, what are you doing here?" she said, as she found herself playing with her long braid.

"You called saying to you needed me here" he replied.

"But I said I was fine, and not to come afterwards dummy."  
"Oh—you did? I heard "I need you" and ran over."  
"Y—you did?" she asked nervously.

He sat up.  
"Yeah, of course. But, if you're mad I'm here, I'll go to another room or something, it's fi—"  
Isabelle interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't ever leave me. Please" she begged.  
"Never."

She kissed him hard this time, like she was hungry for more. He nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. His fingers ran down her thick long braid, making strands come loose. She explored his mouth with her tongue, and running her fingers through his curly hair.

"Iz—" Simon pulled away.  
"Yeah?"  
"We don't have to have sex… tonight, can I just hold you?"

She stared at him, then smiled from ear to ear.

"You're the only man who's ever asked to do that. To do something for me."

She kissed him again, softer, more gentle, but the fire was still there. She lay down next to him, and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Simon?"  
"Mm.."  
"Tell me a story."

"You love stories, don't you."  
"Only yours," she said.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and began talking.

"One day, a fellow mundane nerd, with glasses and frizzy hair, was talking with his best friend. He was talking about how when he tells a girl he loves them, he wants them to say 'I know' like how Han Solo responded to Princess Leia. They laughed and joked, but then, his friend got serious, and told him about odd things. He went with his best friend to a mysterious church, which turned out to be an institute for bad ass demon fighters, who are called Shadowhunters."  
"Uh—Simon, I already know this story, seeing as how I was kind of there…" she said.

"Do you really? Well, you don't know it from the poor nerds point of view!  
"True…" she said.  
"Now, Sh! I'm telling my awesome sauce story!"  
"Awesome sauce?" she giggled.  
"Ssh! Iz!" he cried.

She giggled again, then nestled her head back into him, letting him know to continue.

"He stood there awkwardly while a jack ass with blonde hair, who also turned out to be probably the most handsome man, ever, blabbed on about something, trying to get my best friends attention. The boy however, was completely distracted.  
"By what?" she asked.  
"By the hottest girl in the entire world—"

She sighed. It wasn't that being called hot was a bad thing, it's just what she was always called.  
"—who also happened to be the most beautiful."

He felt her smile against his neck, and continued.

"She was making soup, and all he could think of, was how much he wanted some, if you know what I mean."

She hit him hard against his side, "Of the soup! He wanted some of the soup!" He laughed, and she hugged him tighter.

"He didn't want to tell her, but the soup was horrible. But for some reason, she made him want to eat 5 bowls of it! Everyone in the room thought he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could. 'Haha, a guy like him!? With Izzy? She'll rip his heart out. I feel bad, he doesn't have the slimmest of chances.' Sure it hurt, and maybe deep down he knew it was true, but he didn't care. There was something more to her—and he wanted, no, needed to find out.

Isabelle was tracing circles over his chest, listening to every word he was saying.

"Later, they all went to a warlocks party. Isabelle was dressed so beautifully, she looked like the goddess of the moon, with her silver dress, and bracelets, and her beautiful black shiny hair. She always took the breath right out of him. They danced together, and he was so happy. That was until, she gave him a drink, that just so happened to turn him into a rat…"

"I'm so sorry Simon! I still feel horrible… you would still be human if it wasn't for me, I'm so stupid, I'm so sorr—"  
"Iz?" he interrupted her rambling.  
"Y—yeah?"  
"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to the poor nerd in this story, he's got it bad!" He smiled.  
She laughed, and he kissed her head.

"Anyways, a bunch of stuff happens, and the boy turned into a stud of a vampire, and blah blah blah. Now that the boy was a vampire, actually a daylighter, because he drank the sexy jack ass' angel blood, he was different, obviously. He didn't need glasses anymore, his hair was always perfect, he could see things people usually couldn't see, he drank tons of blood, and he was finally okay. He got closer to Isabelle, seeing her more and more. It was funny… the sight of her smile could make even his crappiest day, the best, in seconds. The way she'd sprawl out on his couch and pretend to be interested in his video games. How she crinkled her cute little nose when she laughed to hard. The way she didn't care what other people thought about them. And that's when he knew. That's when he figured it out."

"Figured what out?" she asked.  
"That he was completely in love with her."

For a second, the room started spinning, and Isabelle was in shock. Her heart leapt, and she looked up, and gazed at his eyes. Tears formed in her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from rolling down her cheek. Simon sat up, and kissed them away, worried about her.

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry—"  
"I'm crying, because, she loves him too." She smiled, and closed the gap between them, yearning to be closer—like they could never be close enough.

Crying made Izzy tired, so she laid back down, nuzzled into Simon. Both of them were drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Isabelle Lightwood," he whispered.  
"I know" she whispered back.  
He smiled, and eventually, darkness took over.

_**So, please review! Reviews motivate me! I'll add more chapters, but what did you guys think? Let me know! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at Takki's, everyone was talking amongst themselves. He still felt awkward here, and uncomfortably shifted in the booth. Isabelle, who was sitting next to him, was in a deep conversation with Alec, about what food item was better. Simon stared down at the table. Clary was "busy" with Jace on the other side of the table, Izzy and Alec were talking, and that left poor Simon, to sit, and stare.

Suddenly, Izzy grabbed his hand underneath the table, intertwined their fingers, and gently squeezed. He gave her a soft smile, and relaxed a bit.

The food came out, and everyone stuffed their faces. Simon, drank his blood, and noticed just how empty his stomach actually was. Fresh blood was always better, but this was just as satisfying.

"Hey, Simon, what does blood taste like?" asked Alec. Simon looked up, and licked the blood that fell on his lip.

"You've never tasted blood before? Not even when you've cut your lip or something?"  
"Well, I mean, yeah—I have, but it seems like it would taste different, when it's served in a freaking glass."  
He chuckled, "Well, to me, it tastes like—the best steak in the entire world, especially when it's, erm—fresh, so I've heard… but to you? I don't know, I'd guess it would taste metallic like it always does. The same as when you cut your lip.  
"Oh—ew" Alec said.  
"Yeah…"

Jace and Clary were still focused on each other again, while Simon and Alec made small talk.

"So, who are famous bands? Like, really famous bands, from anytime."  
"Well, there's the Beatles, Rolling Stones, Kiss, Journey—they were from a few decades ago though. Today there's Avenged Sevenfold, "One Direction", some boy band, Coldypla-aaaAY," Simon yelped. Izzy had moved her hand onto Simons crotch,

"Simon, are you okay?" she teased, with a big grin.  
He cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Everyone had their attention on him, but soon they went back to their conversations. Izzy continued to rub his crotch—and he was getting hard. Fast.

"Um, anyways—when you were, um, you know, human, what did you do in school, and stuff? Was it fun?" Alec asked.  
"Sure, if y—you like, um… boring, fat, old, teachers." He was finding it really hard to concentrate.

"That's a lie!" Clary cut in, "We had fun in school! Remember that one time Eric and you released the four pigs into the school, and you numbered them 1, 2, 3, and 5, and they caught the four pigs, but were going crazy because they couldn't find the #4!"

Everyone laughed, but Simon was wiggling in his seat, trying not to show everyone just how, "_excited" _he was. Izzy unzipped his pants, and began touching his member, gripping softly, but it sent sensations all over his body.

"Oops, I dropped my napkin!" Izzy said, ducking under the table.

She hadn't dropped her napkin; instead she licked his pulsing manhood from base to tip, causing him to accidently let out a moan.

Alec looked at him strangely, but continued eating.

She continued stroking; the sensation was exhilarating, but he was trying his best to hide it.

"_This feels amazing," _he thought to himself.

Clary, on the other side of the table, stiffened and started to blush.

"Uh, Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked, causing Simon to focus on them.  
She looked directly to Simon, and started busting out in laughter.

"Oh my god! Ew—just, ew!" She yelled, as she got up and ran outside. Simon stiffened as well.

"_Shit! The Rings!" _he thought.

He noticed that both of them were wearing the mind reading fairy rings, meaning, Clary had heard every thought and knows what was happening.

"_I wonder what took her so long" _he thought.  
_"If you must know, I was focused on Jace, but your thoughts just became to loud—ew Simon! Really?! Next time, either keep it in your pants, or get a room!" _she thought back.  
_"Clary, please, DON'T TELL JACE. He'll never let me live it down! He's going to get you, please don't tell him, I think I'll personally kill you, and drink your blood" _he thought back.  
_"You'd like that all to much. But fine—considering you're my best friend, I'll make this one exception. But next time, I'm announcing it to all of New York buddy."_

Izzy stopped, and Simon's cheeks were bright red, and he stayed silent the whole time. Clary and Jace came back, Clary, trying to suppress her laughter.

Izzy leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "Later."  
He smiled, a blush formed once again. Clary kept a close eye on them the rest of the night.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is fairly short, but I wanted to write it. Also, if you leave me reviews, it motivates me to update faster! Otherwise, I think no one is actually interested! Keep reading, and reviewing!**_


End file.
